


Pedestal

by peoriapeoria



Category: due South
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria and her reflections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedestal

She had been furious, he had been perfect and she'd almost killed him. How dare he come after her, into the snow, risk himself after the heist, after Jolly. She'd wanted out of Alaska, wanted to head somewhere warm, start over, never knowing flesh and blood across the border--

And he turned her in. Who the hell was he to do that! Ten years. Better that he'd let her freeze to death. And she did, day by day in prison. The Mountie ceased to be a man, became Ice, something to smash into beautiful shards. It gave her something to Plan, gave form to the three thousand, six hundred, thirty-two days of her remaining sentence.

They let her out and she wasn't free, for she had this Ice Prince, Fae Lord in her heart. She went after the money of course, it was hers, Jolly killed that guard, ruined her life. Then her sister was burning.

She settled into her seat, not on the train but on a bus. The manhunt had cooled. She'd lost everything. The money had never been hers. The diamonds so pretty in his hand fire burning bright hot in so many ways.

She'd wanted to smash him. And then he was falling, not because she shot him. She'd wanted to shoot him. In the car. As he chased after the train. In his squalid room with his service revolver as he slept. Blast that perfect face into splintered bone and--

She shattered, for she had ruined him, long ago up the side of a mountain, fallen upon his pack, within sight of a church steeple. She'd frozen Prince Charming in ice. Alone.


End file.
